Ce que nous pensions avoir perdu
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: Après sa victoire sur Soushu, Yuuri est bloqué sur Terre, sans espoir de retour. C'était son choix, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière.


**Titre :** Ce que nous pensions avoir perdu

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing : Yuuri/Wolfram**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas. (Et c'est bien dommage, je donnerais probablement n'importe quoi pour un blondinet capricieux dans mon lit !)

 **Résumé** : Après sa victoire sur Soushu, Yuuri est bloqué sur Terre, sans espoir de retour. C'était son choix, mais il ferait qu'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière.

* * *

 _Pourquoi cet OS? J'avais besoin d'une base pour la suite qui est actuellement en cours d'écriture._  
 _Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, et reprends juste les éléments de la fin de la saison deux avec les modifications dont j'avais besoin, surtout concernant la relation Yuuri/Wolfram mais j'espère que vous prendrais plaisir à lire.  
Bonne lecture ! *o*_

* * *

 **\- Shinmakoku -**

Leur tournant le dos, il s'apprêta, le cœur lourd, à passer le portail lui permettant de retourner dans son monde, définitivement. Les dernières paroles de ses amis lui firent chaud au cœur. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, toutes les idioties qu'il avait pu dire ou faire, tous les dangers auxquels ils ont pu faire face, ils étaient tous fiers de lui. Il avait fini par devenir un bon roi. Quelle ironie, lui qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne concernant cet état de fait, il en était à regretter de ne pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas son monde, ce n'était pas sa place. De l'autre côté, il y avait sa vraie vie, ses parents, qui l'attendaient. Alors pourquoi était-il si difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre ?

C'est le cri d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien qui le tira hors de ses pensées. Le traître. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser tranquille. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Yuuri aurait eu le cœur brisé si son blond de fiancé ne l'avait pas retenu une dernière fois. Devait-il rajouter quelque chose, une parole en son encontre ? Pouvait-il seulement le regarder dans les yeux avant de l'abandonner. Sa voix était enrouée, signe que Wolfram devait être en train de pleurer. Et c'est lui qui le traitait continuellement de mauviette ?! Il ne lui avait jamais donné d'espoir sur ses intentions au sujet de leurs fiançailles, et pourtant le blond s'était accroché à lui comme une huître à son rocher. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, Yuuri n'avait plus aucun doute au sujet des sentiments de Wolfram à son égard. Bien sûr, ce dernier étant doté d'une jalousie hors du commun, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de cacher que Yuuri lui appartenait, à lui, et à aucun autre. Le Roi n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à prouver le contraire. Pourquoi ? Après tout, même si Yuuri ne protestait plus que pour la forme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Wolfram avait bien largement réussit à se faire une place dans son cœur. Quelle cruauté de sa part, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser, quand il savait que le blond n'attendait qu'une parole ou qu'un geste.

Yuuri déglutit bruyamment. Non, décidément, se retourner n'était pas une bonne idée. Il en mourrait d'envie pourtant, mais il savait qu'en croisant ces yeux, il risquait de craquer et de changer d'avis. Et voilà que le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus. Était-il en droit de rester ? Devait-il vraiment repartir ? N'y avait-il réellement aucun espoir de revoir Shinmakoku s'il retournait « chez lui » ? Voulait-il rester ? Voulait-il rentrer ? Il se sentit soudain complètement perdu. Ses pensées se tournèrent subitement vers Greta. Sa chère fille, elle allait tant lui manquer. Il savait que Wolfram s'occuperait bien d'elle, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes vivant au château du Serment du Sang. Il aurait pourtant aimé la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois, bien qu'il sût que la séparation aurait été très douloureuse, tant pour lui que pour elle. STOP ! Il devait s'arrêter de penser, et prendre une décision, maintenant ! Il sentit ses propres larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, brûlantes, douloureuses, tout comme était l'état de son cœur actuellement. Il tambourinait dans sa poitrine, attendant l'inévitable sentence.

Murata, à la gauche du Roi, vit défiler les différentes émotions sur le visage de son ami. Il prit le risque, lui, de se retourner vers Wolfram, qu'il regarda d'un air surpris. Ainsi donc, voilà où les dernières pensées de Yuuri était dirigées en ce moment même. Lui qui avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, il n'avait même pas décelé, jusqu'à maintenant, à quel point Wolfram avait pris de l'ascendance dans le cœur du Roi. Wolfram regarda Murata à son tour, ne saisissant pas l'incompréhension qu'il lisait dans son regard. Y avait-il un problème avec Yuuri ? Alors que le visage rougi de larmes du blond commença à exprimer de l'inquiétude, et sans crier gare, Yuuri sauta dans le portail, Murata et Shori sur les talons, avant de disparaître définitivement.

« Adieu. » avaient-ils tous pu entendre avant que le portail ne se referme

Wolfram sentit ses jambes le lâcher, et il s'effondra sur le sol, la tête dans les épaules, pleurant de nouveau silencieusement. Conrad se sentit mal pour lui. Il était certain que ses propres sentiments à l'égard du Maoh n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de son jeune frère, il n'en restait pas moins que Yuuri allait profondément lui manquer. Gwendal baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Yozak eu un sourire de circonstance, il allait s'ennuyait sans le petit Maître dans les parages. Adalbert et Hub ne pipèrent mot, mais leurs regards exprimèrent tous les remerciements possibles. Et c'est par un énième malaise de la part de Günter que cette triste journée s'acheva.

 **\- Terre -**

Yuuri se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, un filet de sueur froide glissant lentement sur sa tempe droite. Il avait fait un cauchemar, encore. Son retour « chez lui » datait déjà de plusieurs jours, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se faire à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Shinmakoku. Certes, revoir ses parents n'était pas une notion à prendre à la légère, mais voir Shori aux mains de ses propres responsabilités en tant que futur Maoh de la Terre ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur. Il avait tout perdu, redescendu au rang de simple lycée normal. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu Murata depuis, fait un tantinet étonnant, quand on connaissait son adoration pour le curry de sa mère.

Yuuri se rallongea dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il n'arriverait certainement pas à s'endormir maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, alors il se mit à repenser aux derniers événements survenus dans sa vie. Telle était sa routine quotidienne. Inutile de se le cacher, il se torturait seul l'esprit, car il réalisa depuis peu qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix.

Non pas que revenir sur Terre était une mauvaise chose en soi. Mais il y avait tous ces gens qui comptaient sur lui. Tout ça n'a jamais été dû au hasard, il avait été choisi pour être le Maoh. Comment avait-il pu prendre ce rôle à la légère quand tant de gens écoutaient ses paroles comme celles d'un grand souverain ? C'est maintenant qu'il était loin de tout qu'il comprenait l'égoïsme qui l'habitait. Bien sûr, c'était de sa vie dont il était question. Mais en tant que Roi, sa vie appartenait à son peuple. Il aurait presque voulu que Wolfram apparaisse de nulle part et lui lance un « Boulet ! » tonitruant. Cette pensée le fit sourire, puis prenant conscience de son geste, il se mortifia. Depuis quand lui manquait-il autant ?

Refusant à se laisser aller à des pensées négatives, il prit la décision de se lever et de prendre un bon bain. L'eau chaude sur son corps froid lui fit le plus grand bien. Il entendit soudainement la sonnette de la porte d'entrer retentir, et se demanda vaguement qui pouvait venir les déranger à cette heure matinale. Dirigeant son regard vers la porte de la salle de bain, il y vit la robe de chambre que sa mère portait pour dormir. Sa mère adorait ce vêtement ample, dans lequel elle se sentait à l'aise. Il supposa que c'était également pour cette raison que Wolfram en portait toujours pour dormir, lui qui devait porter un uniforme serré toute la journée. Se giflant mentalement de ne pouvoir s'arrêter de penser au blond, Yuuri se releva rapidement du bain et en sorti vivement. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air, qu'il pense à autre chose. Il s'habilla rapidement, portant les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

Se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers le salon, il s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Murata était tranquillement assis à table, une tasse de thé fumant dans les mains, sa mère assise en face de lui, tous deux discutant joyeusement. S'apercevant de sa présence, Murata repris son air sérieux, et sa mère se retourna vers lui, surprise.

« Tu te lèves bien tôt, Yuu-Chan !

\- Shibuya. Tu as une tête épouvantable, mon ami. »

Yuuri le regarda fixement, essayant vainement de saisir ce que Murata essayait de lui faire comprendre par ce message subliminal. Après plusieurs secondes, il détourna le regard et entreprit de se servir une tasse de thé, marmonnant :

« Dors mal.

\- Oui, je te comprends. Difficile de reprendre les veilles habitudes, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le sourire de Murata s'agrandit en constatant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lançait son ami.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Eh bien, à force de partager ton lit avec Lord Von Bielefeld, il doit maintenant te paraître bien vide. »

Les yeux de Yuuri s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et ses joues s'empourprèrent furieusement. Avait-il vraiment besoin de dire cela à haute voix, et surtout devant sa mère qui ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion ? Non, s'il ne dormait pas bien, ce n'était pas pour cette raison. En réalité c'était parce que … Il réfléchissait et pensait beaucoup. Ça ne pouvait pas être pour une autre raison, n'est-ce pas ? Rien à voir avec ce grand lit vide et froid dans lequel il se couchait maintenant ?

Se surprenant lui-même à avoir de telles pensées, il leva les yeux au ciel et détourna la tête.

« Il doit certainement te manquer. »

Il était absolument hors de question que Murata gagne cette manche.

« Ne soit pas idiot, ils me manquent tous. » Il aurait voulu que sa voix ne trahisse pas trop les diverses émotions qui le gagna en prononçant cette phrase, mais le fait est que c'était impossible. Son ton implorant, épris de tristesse et ce regard mélancolique perdu au loin effacèrent instantanément le sourire du Grand Sage. Il y avait des limites à la plaisanterie ; Murata venait d'en franchir une.

« Je suis désolé, Shibuya.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas, tout ceci ce n'est pas ta fau... »

Murata le coupa vivement. La gentillesse de Yuuri était ici inutile, surtout envers lui.

« Si je vous avais parlé plus tôt de Shinou, et de Soushu, peut-être aurions-nous pu gagner cette bataille autrement. C'est en partie de ma faute, Shibuya, quoi que tu puisses en dire. Je respecte Shinou, en souvenir du temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Mais tu es mon ami, et il n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire souffrir de la sorte. »

Si Yuuri fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il savait déjà tout ça, pour y avoir lui-même réfléchis de son côté. Seulement …

« Tu as simplement tenu une promesse que tu avais faite à Shinou, qui est aussi ton ami. Quel mal il y a-t-il à cela ? Nous n'avons eu aucune perte, personne n'a été blessé, et même si Conrad, Wolfram et Gwendal ont en souffert, finalement tout s'est bien terminé. Pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte, Murata. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, l'histoire des coffres n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, puisque j'ai détruit le quatrième. »

Ce dernier baissa la tête et souri. Décidément, Yuuri ne changera jamais. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Yuuri vit dans ce geste la fin de cette conversation. Sa tasse dans la main, il vint s'asseoir au côté de sa mère, face à Murata.

« Au fait, qu'as-tu fait depuis notre retour ? Je pensais que tu aurais accouru me remonter le moral plus tôt que ça. »

Murata ricana.

« Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de votre sort, Hei-ka. »

Yuuri fit la moue. C'était bas, très bas. Heika … C'est exactement de cette façon que Günter l'appelait. Yuuri n'allait pas croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à penser, mais même lui, lui manquait un peu. Il aurait, à ce jour, donner n'importe quoi pour que celui-ci lui donne un cours, peu importe lequel, de sa voix éternellement ennuyeuse. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris la peine d'écouter sérieusement ce qu'il disait ? En y réfléchissant bien, il connaissait pratiquement rien du pays dans lequel il vivait, se contentant de glaner les informations au compte-goutte, ou quand la situation l'exigeait. Enfin … Dans lequel il avait vécu, rectifia-t-il. Son cœur se sera de nouveau à cette pensée.

Ce fut Murata qui l'en tira.

« En réalité, je me demandais si tu voulais aller faire un tour.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si -

\- Shibuya. » le coupa-t-il

Yuuri le regarda dans les yeux et vit que son air sérieux ne l'avait pas quitté. Il savait ce qu'il essayait de faire, et l'en remerciait silencieusement. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Puis posant le pour et le contre silencieusement, il se rendit compte que changer d'air en compagnie d'une personne à qui il pouvait parlé de tout n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Murata avait vécu pas mal d'aventures avec lui, et ils pouvaient en parler librement, c'était d'ailleurs la seule personne avec qui c'était possible.

« … D'accord. Sortons un peu. »

Murata se leva vivement, visiblement d'excellente humeur.

« Bien ! Je te laisse te préparer alors, rejoint-moi au parc dans à peu près une heure, si tu veux bien. J'ai encore une petite chose à faire. À plus tard, Shibuya. »

Sortant rapidement de la pièce, et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, il vit néanmoins Shori rejoindre le salon, et reprenant son sérieux, il se tourna vers lui.

« Frère de mon ami. Puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute, ami de mon frère. »

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Murata se décide à demander.

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater, il ...

\- Non. Je sais bien qu'il joue la comédie. Je veux juste ton avis sur la question alors je te le demande, comment penses-tu qu'il se sente ? » Coupa Murata, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

Shori pensa un instant que peu importe la répondre à cette question, il ne pouvait de toute façon rien y faire, alors pourquoi le demander avec tant d'instance ? Murata devait parfaitement savoir quel était l'état d'esprit de Yuuri en cet instant, alors pourquoi vouloir retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une idée de comment … Shori s'arrêta de penser un instant, une pensée saugrenue faisant irruption dans son esprit. Il se contenta néanmoins de répondre à la question, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Mal. Évidemment, il est un peu perdu et se demande que faire. Au fond de lui il voudrait avancer, parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, et en même temps il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer que quelque part, il puisse retourner là-bas.

\- En d'autres termes, il a envie d'y retourner. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. » Dit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Avant que Murata ne sorte, Shori lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Aurais-tu trouvé un moyen ? »

Murata se demanda vaguement s'il devait répondre à cette question, car la réponse impliquerait beaucoup de choses. Il savait néanmoins de Shori était très protecteur envers son jeune frère, et qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement avancer à ce sujet. Et il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Yuuri, il ne le méritait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que c'est le cas ? Nous sortons lui et moi, aujourd'hui, pense à lui souhaiter une bonne journée. » Dit-il malicieusement

Il passa la porte d'entrée avant que Shori ne se décide à le questionner davantage. Ce dernier le regarda un moment et se détourna vers le salon. Yuuri broyait du noir, remuant distraitement son thé sous le regard inquiet de sa mère. Il semblait un peu pâle, et avait quelque peu maigri. Et l'autre idiot se permettait de lui demander comment il allait ?! N'importe qui serait capable de voir que Yuuri déprimait sérieusement. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, ni à faire part de ses souffrances, alors il se renfermait sur lui-même. La voix de sa mère le tira hors de sa contemplation.

« Ah ! Sho-Chan, toi aussi tu te lèves bien tôt ce matin ! »

Tout en traversant la cuisine, il répondit.

« J'ai à faire avec Bob, je risque de rentrer très tard. »

Passant derrière Yuuri, il posa sa main sur sa tête. Celui-ci, leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de dire bonjour à mon petit frère adoré ? »

Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer bruyamment, et il retira la main de Shori, mécontent. Il ne cessait jamais de le traiter comme un gamin, et c'était particulièrement agaçant. Finissant son thé d'une traite, il nettoya sa tasse vivement et remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, son regard se tourna immédiatement vers son bureau. Une image se superposa à celle-ci, son bureau à Shinmakoku, surplombé par 2 immenses piles de papier à signer, et Gwendal positionné juste derrière lui, scrutant attentivement le moindre de ses gestes, la plupart du temps de peur qu'il ne s'endorme ou ne cherche à éviter ses devoirs royaux. L'image s'effaça doucement, le ramenant à la réalité, celle de son bureau actuellement vide de tout papier blanc. Il se souvient, un sourire aux lèvres, de toutes les demandes farfelues qu'il avait pu recevoir de la part des citoyens de Shinmakoku. Pourquoi diable les affaires de Shinmakoku lui manquaient tant, alors que celles de la Terre le laissaient presque totalement indifférent ? S'il s'était toujours montré relativement désinvolte dans le passé, c'était surtout car il savait qu'il allait revenir, peu importe l'endroit et le moment, alors qu'aujourd'hui, la donne avait changée.

Tandis qu'il se remémorait ses longues heures passées dans ce bureau, il se changea sans même s'en rendre compte et pris son sac tel un zombi. Se regardant dans un miroir, il se surprit lui-même à porter son éternel uniforme de lycéen. Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, et il ne faisait que sortir avec son ami, mais inconsciemment, il continuait de porter du noir. Il se remémora ce que Murata avait dit ce matin, qu'il avait une tête épouvantable. Yuuri constata en fronçant les sourcils qu'il avait bien malheureusement raison. Ses joues creusées, ses cernes profondes et son teint cireux lui fit presque peur. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ? Il ne pouvait décidément pas rester comme ça, il devait avancer. C'était un mantra qu'il se répétait depuis des jours maintenant, mais il devait absolument se reprendre en mains. Sa vie était ici maintenant. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de se l'avouer, mais tout était fini, il ne retournerait plus là-bas. Il avait sa vie, sa famille, ses camarades. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Il repassa par la salle de bain, hors de question de sortir avec cette tête, considérant presque avec amusement n'avoir jamais autant passé de temps dans cette pièce ! Se débarbouillant, et se s'estimant à peu près apte à sortir de la maison, il redescendit tranquillement. Shori était visiblement parti depuis un moment, il ne trouva donc que sa mère dans le salon, à trier le linge qu'elle s'apprêtait à étendre dehors. En l'entendant, elle se retourna.

« Tu pars rejoindre Ken-Chan ?

\- Oui, il doit m'attendre. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure nous allons rentrer, ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner. »

Sa mère se leva, s'approcha de lui doucement, et fini par le prendre dans ses bras. Yuuri se figea, elle qui était toujours surexcitée, la voir si calme et douce ; quelque part, ça l'effrayait. Elle devrait vraiment être inquiète pour lui. Il l'a pris également doucement dans ses bras, tremblant. Elle lui murmura si bas qu'il eut l'impression de l'avoir imaginé :

« Prends soin de toi Yuu-Chan, nous t'aimons. »

Il ne la serra que plus fort encore. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que sa mère ne le lâche, et ne lui fasse un grand sourire. Reprenant son air habituel, elle le poussa vers la sortie.

« Allez, tu vas être en retard ! »

Un dernier signe de main, et Yuuri pris tranquillement la route sur son vélo. Déambulant dans les rues de Tokyo, son regard s'égara plusieurs fois à ce qui l'entourait. C'était le quartier dans lequel il avait grandi, et pourtant il avait l'impression de ne plus le connaître. S'arrêtant en plein milieu d'une rue bordée par un parc, il leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil avait-il toujours été aussi brillant ? Sa chaleur le transperçait, mais son esprit demeurait froid. Il sourit malgré lui en imaginant des Tas d'Os lévité au loin, où des oiseaux lancer de fameux « Mauvais présage ! » un peu partout dans le royaume. C'est un ballon percutant son pied qui le sorti de sa rêverie. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, et en se relevant, il croisa le regard craintif d'une petite fille, et deux de ses camarades restés en retrait. Il l'a dévisagea longuement. Comme une bonne partie de la population japonaise, elle avait le teint clair ainsi que les yeux et cheveux noir. Pourtant, ses cheveux coupés dans un carré court, légèrement ondulés lui rappelèrent sa rencontre avec Greta. Ou plus précisément, il se remémora sa tentative échouée d'assassinat sur sa personne. Si on lui avait dit à ce moment, qu'elle deviendrait plus tard sa fille adoptive, enfin leur fille à tous les deux, il en aurait bien ri ! Et pourtant, cette princesse était devenue la sienne. Père à seize ans, quelle ironie. Pourtant, cela s'était fait le plus naturellement du monde. Avec un sourire bienveillant, il tendit le ballon vers la petite fille, qui ne se fit pas priée pour le reprendre, et courir vers ses amis pour retourner jouer. Elle se retourna néanmoins pour lui faire de grands signes de la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu sur Terre, il se dit que ce monde-là avait aussi ses bons côtés.

Pénétrant dans le parc où il avait rendez-vous avec Murata, il se mit à chercher ce dernier des yeux. Ne le trouvant pas, il entreprit de s'y balader un instant, songeant aux nombres d'heures qu'il avait peu y passer à jouer avec Shori étant petit. Il se mit à rougir légèrement en songeant qu'à cette époque, sa mère lui faisait porter des tenues de filles (et qu'elles lui allaient plutôt bien, même s'il était hors de question de l'avouer à haute voix).

Il avait fait le tour complet du parc, le redécouvrant à sa juste valeur, il était absolument magnifique. Les larges fleurs qui le bordaient lui faisaient penser à celles qu'il avait eu la chance de côtoyer à Shinmakoku, Greta adorant s'en occuper en compagnie de son autre papa. Garant son vélo à l'entrée, il leva les yeux et interpella Murata qui était assis, dos à lui, sur un banc non loin de lui. Yuuri monta les marches de l'escalier pour le rejoindre tandis que son ami se levait à sa rencontre en le saluant d'une main, puis ils se dirigèrent vers un distributeur de boisson où ils achetèrent chacun un soda.

Ils s'assirent peu après sur un banc près de la fontaine trônant au milieu du parc. Ne savant pas par où commencer, c'est Murata qui entama l'échange.

« Il fait plutôt chaud, hein ?

Yuuri soupira. Si Murata voulait lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, ils allaient vite faire le tour de la conversation. Lui, c'était de tout autre chose qu'il avait envie de parler. Parmi toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser, il y en avait une en particulier dont il avait besoin de connaître la réponse. L'air grave, Yuuri demanda :

« Dis. » puis se tournant vers Murata. « Il se serait passé quoi, si j'avais abandonné à ce moment-là ? »

Murata répondit le plus naturellement du monde : « Eh bien, le monde entier aurait été détruit. »

Yuuri s'en était vaguement douté, mais la surprise le gagna tout de même.

« C'était notre dernière chance. » Rajouta Murata, puis se tournant vers Yuuri ; « Mais tu t'en es bien tiré. »

Dans un sens soulagé, Yuuri répondit. « Je vois. Tout est bien qui finit bien alors. »

Oui, ils étaient tous vivants, et peu importe qu'il ne pouvait plus les voir, au moins, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours. Dans le cœur de Yuuri, c'était comme s'il avait eu besoin de se rendre compte des choses de la sorte, pour continuer d'avancer. Tout était bel et bien terminé. Il se sourit à lui-même, puis finit sa canette de soda. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et la présence d'un ami réconforta Yuuri. Oui, les choses pourraient être pires.

Décidant de se dégourdir les jambes, ils s'aventurèrent plus profondément dans le parc, et se retrouvèrent devant un point d'eau. Yuuri s'en approcha, Murata restant en retrait derrière lui, puis il se fit la réflexion que :

« Nous sommes déjà rentrés par là une fois ... », mélancolique

Il se gifla néanmoins mentalement d'avoir ENCORE pensé à Shinmakoku. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de se réprimander, davantage, le collier de Julia qu'il gardait toujours autour du cou scintillât soudainement. La surprise et l'excitation le gagna, et avant qu'il eut le temps d'en faire part à son ami, il ressentit une légère pression sur son dos, le faisant basculer en avant. C'est au moment de ressentir la sensation caractéristique de ces voyages qu'il avait eu tant de fois plaisir a expérimenté qu'il comprit que c'était Murata qui l'avait poussé, volontairement. Le voyage se fit rapide, une fois de plus, il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille le château qu'il avait à présent sous ses yeux.

 **\- Shinmakoku -**

Étonnés, surpris, ébahis. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer le sentiment qui venait de s'abattre sur eux, au moment de reconnaître les deux jeunes gens, qui faisaient trempette dans la fontaine du château du Serment du Sang. Yuuri fut le premier à poser la question que tout le monde avait en tête à ce moment-là :

« Murata ... Tu peux m'expliquer? »

Murata juste derrière lui, était plutôt content de la tournure que venait de prendre les évènements. Il ne s'était pas trompé, mais il lui devait maintenant une explication.

« Depuis que tu as vaincu Shinou, tes pouvoirs se sont grandement développés, et tu peux désormais faire le trajet par toi-même. »

Passé le choc de la révélation, Yuuri fut seulement mécontent d'une chose.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant?! »

Murata ricana.

« C'est-à-dire que ... Avant de te pousser dans le lac, je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je faisais. »

Avant que Yuuri ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Gwendal intervint.

« Au moins, ça réglera le problème de la succession ! » dit-il, soulagé

Günter ajouta : « Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Heika !"

Yuuri était incapable de bouger. Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il pouvait désormais aller et venir à sa guise à Shinmakoku. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de son royaume et finir d'obtenir son diplôme sans problèmes. Il pouvait enfin revoir tous ses amis, sa fille et ... Comme s'il avait pu lire le fond de sa pensée, Wolfram enjamba la fontaine et vint se positionner juste devant lui. Levant son regard afin de croiser le sien, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il sentit son propre cœur battre à une vitesse phénoménale. Wolfram avait l'expression d'un chaton perdu qui venait de retrouver sa mère, ce qui le rendait absolument adorable. Que devait-il faire, que devait-il dire? Une multitude de pensées firent irruption dans son esprit (dont certaines auraient pu le faire rougir d'embarras s'il n'avait pas gardé son calme). Toujours incapable de bouger, c'est Wolfram qui s'abaissa lentement à lui, se mettant à sa hauteur et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un regard perçant. Puis sans crier gare, il le prit par le col de sa veste et repris, pour le plus grand bonheur du Maoh, ses vieilles habitudes, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu foutais pendant tout le temps de ton absence, espèce de boulet?! » s'écria-t-il, en le secouant tel un prunier

La joie qu'il ressentait à cet instant était incommensurable. Non pas que se faire engueuler par Wolfram était plaisant, mais cela signifiait clairement qu'il était au moins aussi heureux que lui de le revoir. Pendant que ce dernier s'évertuait à lui faire part de tous les reproches qu'il voulait lui faire (apparemment la liste était longue); Yuuri n'écoutant qu'à moitié, prit soudainement conscience d'une chose. Une chose capitale. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt, mais sans doute avait-il toujours refusé l'hypothèse selon laquelle il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour le blond. Ce qu'il ressentait actuellement dépassait de loin ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent; le soulagement de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, le bonheur de l'avoir devant lui, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure rien qu'à sentir son corps si proche du sien, et tout à coup l'envie de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide comme embrasser le jeune homme sur le champ le gagna. Cette même constatation le stupéfia, et pourtant, même si l'idée ne lui était jamais passée par la tête, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

S'arrêtant en plein milieu d'une de ses nombreuses tirades, Wolfram eu un mouvement de recul devant le regard remplis de détermination de Yuuri. Que se passait-il? Il n'eut même pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il fut surpris de sentir des lèvres douces sur les siennes. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il laissa Yuuri passer une de ses mains sur ses hanches, dont le contact fit frissonner Wolfram. Ragaillardi par sa propre audace, Yuuri profita de ce moment de calme (il sentit par ailleurs le regard de tous les autres sur eux, mais il s'en moquait pas mal dans l'absolu) pour introduire plus franchement sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa semblable.  
Wolfram écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et ses joues se colorèrent joyeusement. Un Yuuri de nouveau à Shinmakoku, c'était déjà quelque chose. Mais un Yuuri qui l'embrassait de la sorte ... Était-il en train de rêver? Apparemment non, même s'il avait toujours du mal y croire. Se laissant absorber par les sensations qui grandissaient en lui, il réagit timidement au baiser enflammé de Yuuri, avant de répondre avec le même entrain. Ils allaient certainement avoir besoin d'une très grande discussion d'ici peu, mais pas maintenant, ça sera pour plus tard. Et tous les autres étaient tellement stupéfaits par ce qu'il se passait (même si Conrad était visiblement très heureux pour son petit frère) que personne n'osait faire le moindre geste pour les arrêter. A quoi bon? Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. Murata derrière le Roi, souriait devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. _Bien, voilà une bonne chose de réglée_ , se dit-il.

Afin d'éviter de les étouffer tous les deux, Yuuri pris la décision à contre cœur de cesser leur échange. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Yuuri ne murmure :

« Wolfram, je suis désolé. Fit-il, le souffle court

\- Yuuri ... ? » répondit le blond, lui lançant un regard de totale incompréhension

Yuuri se demandait comment pouvoir exprimer cela avec des mots. Il répondit le plus simplement du monde.

« Oui, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir compris, de t'avoir abandonné, de tous vous avoir abandonné et ... »

Wolfram le stoppa dans sa tirade en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« T'as beau être le pire des boulets, le principal, c'est que tu sois là, maintenant. » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire

Le cœur battant toujours à un rythme effréné, Yuuri baissa la tête et vient s'adosser contre l'épaule du blond, cachant ainsi son visage rouge de confusion, sa main toujours agrippée à sa veste.

« Je ne te laisserais plus, je te le jure.

\- Je le sais bien idiot. Et si tu t'avises seulement de l'envisager, je te remettrais les idées en place ! »

Rien qu'avec le ton que Wolfram employa, Yuuri savait qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir de sitôt ! Rougissant de plus belle, il voulut aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait en tête, mais la présence de ses autres amis le mis soudainement mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré être seul avec lui pour ça. Il murmura donc aussi bas que possible :

« Wolfram ... Tu sais, je ... Je ... »

Bon sang, pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire?! Wolfram dû parfaitement comprendre ses intentions car, malgré la surprise, il lui répondit, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

« Oui, je sais ... Moi aussi, Yuuri. » Il ajouta si bas que Yuuri cru l'avoir rêvé. « Je suis si heureux. »

Ce dernier releva la tête, et plongea directement ses yeux dans les siens. Ils brillaient d'un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir, et il trouva que l'émeraude était décidément l'une des plus belles couleurs qui soit. Surtout accompagnés d'une touffe de cheveux blonds.

Et comme si un poids venait d'être levé sur son cœur, Yuuri leur fit à tous le plus grand sourire possible, remerciant intérieurement Shinou, le ciel, ou quelque autre divinité que ce soit pour lui avoir accordé ce retour qu'il attendait sans oser le demander.

Et cette chance, il allait la saisir à pleine main, se promettant de faire le plus possible afin que ce pays retrouve la paix, que ces amis soient fier de lui, qu'il devienne le roi que mérite le peuple de Shinmakoku, et bien sûr, rendre heureux le blondinet qui le serrait à présent dans ses bras, son cœur battant aussi rapidement que le sien.

* * *

 _A la prochaine pour la suite ! Suite publiée dans une nouvelle histoire, titrée Qu'aurions-nous fait?_

 ** _Édité le 05/09/15_**


End file.
